Utilisateur:Seboshin
Dungeon Guide Basics This here be my guide/FAQ to Wakfu, Les Gardiens (WLG). Yes, I put it after the Dungeon Guide, because after people mastered the basics, it'd be a hassle for 'em to scroll all the way down to get to the dungie info. Q) Why should I care about another Ankama game? I didn't like Wakfu. A) It's not Wakfu. It's a game based off of the Wakfu animated series. And the main reason why I'm playing this is that you can drop "Tickets" in WLG that equates to (currently) shigekaxes, Coney items, and Poshield/Pac-Tiger shield in Dofus. Starting Out The game is very similar to Dofus: You run around in the world map, you gather stuff to make hats, you do dungeons. There are some differences in this simplified world tho: # It's in French. There is no English. There probably will not be any English for a long time. I know (most of) you can't read French, that's why I'm making this guide for you! So go to the game site and log in with your main Dofus account's login information. Or some throwaway f2p account if you're insecure. # There is only 1 class: Éliatrope, and (as of today when I'm making this guide) you will end up on the Ateb Desolk server. (The other server you see listed, Tset Sserts, is not available to us.) When you create a character, you pick male/female, and hat/hair/skin/clothes color. You CAN change your hat/hair/clothes color at 1 map in the game, but I believe the skin color you choose at the beginning, you are stuck with it! Name your character & validate. # You will start off in the Tutorial area. There are a bunch of books around, they're all in French if you wanna try and decipher 'em. If you wanna try some Combat first to get used to the Éliatrope's spells, head toward the fat Tofu. Else, you can go to the village. Interface Very similar to Dofus. Your spells are in their usual lower right corner below the map/action area. To the right of that is a scroll that opens up the world map for you. You have 3 buttons above your class spells: Wand (spells), Bag (inventory), and some character (your friends). The windows that these open up should be familiar to you. Combat & Spells The battle mechanics are same as Dofus: You cast spells, allies & enemies taking turns in sequence etc. You will have 3 AP and 4 MP to work with. But what are these spells! They're in FRENCH! * Coup de pied (Kick): CC attack, dmgs for 2 HP @ lvl 1 of the spell * Poing surprise (Ranged Fist attack): Dmgs for 1 hp. No LoS needed. * Repousser (Push back): CC attack, do dmg to your target, and what your target is pushed against. Linear. * Portail piège (Trap): Ranged. Set a trap that does dmg & rapes MP. * Téléportation: You can guess what this does. There are additional class spells you will gain after completing certain dungies: * Tofu de combat: Summon a tofu to aid you in battle * Lancer de Tofu: Linear ranged attack where you throw a tofu. Target will sustain dmg & lose MP * Inverser ma place: Swap places with another character, ally or enemy. * Transfert de PA à un allié: Give +1 AP to an allie at the expense of working with 1 less AP. * Pluie de météorites (Meteor Shower): AoE attack where meteorites descend upon your selected area. Needs 4 AP to cast. Aight, so now you know your battle spells, and I'm pretty sure you know how to navigate around the world map if you've been Dofusing for a while. Other things you should know: Dungeons Okay, look at your world map. See all those numbered zaap things? Those are dungeons. You can only fight in dungeons which have numbers that match your level, or less. So, being lvl 1 when you start out, you can only fight in Dungeon 1. When you successfully defeat a dungeon, you will get drops after you are done. If your character at any point dies in a battle, you will not receive drops, and if this is before the boss room, you will get kicked out of the dungeon. Most dungeons are 2 to 3 rooms in length. Leveling Up When you successfully defeat a dungeon that matches your character's level, you will lvl up. For example, being lvl 1, you defeat Dungeon 1, so you will be lvl 2 after you are done with boss fight. If you die before completing a dungeon that matches your level, you will not level up. Your spells will lvl up after certain dungies. There are no characteristic stats like in Dofus here, no different elemental builds or any of that. There are also no professions, so anybody can gather wood, anybody can make hats, etc. Inventory There are a few types of things in your inventory - * Hats: The only equip you will have in this game. Having no stats in this game, hats are primarily created because they look cool, or cute, etc. The only real way to augment a hat, is with a spell rune. More on that and hats lower down. * Potions: Potions operate like spells and cost AP to use: Healing, +MP, passing turns, resistance, doubling damage, etc. * Resources: Stuff you gather like wood, flowers, water, eggs, fruit, etc. as well as stuff that doesn't fit into the other inventory categories that drop from dungies. * Recipe books: Recipes for hats, food, bread, potions. These are not necessary to be in your inventory to make the item. * Colors: Vials of colors that you can use to change your character's hat/hair/clothes * Exclusive Dofus Items: The tickets that equate to shigekaxes, Coney items, and shields in Dofus as well as emotes. These items can not be traded to other characters in WLG. So yeah, you basically will want to lvl up so your character is more powerful, farm mats for hats you want, and try and drop the tickets you want so your Dofus characters can have some shields! And shigekaxes if you got a sweet tooth. Tips * MULTI-CLIENT IF YOU CAN: Groups in WLG max out at 4, and you can still play it even if you are F2P. My suggestion is that if you have less than 4 P2P characters in Dofus, make F2P accts for the helluvit. You will drop more junk and dungies will be easier to do. There is no pp lock however, so it's still possible to drop rare stuff solo. * FRIENDS MAKE THE WORLD GO 'ROUND: After you've made multiple characters, Friend them all. Why? Because like Incarnam, mutual friends can "join" each other. You can do this by, after friending each other, opening your friends window, and then clicking on a mutual friend (you can see their lvl) and picking Rejoindre. * PACKHORSE: After your characters get all these drops, prolly best to transfer all the exchangeable inventory to 1 character that can go do the hat making and other machine workingz. You can have up to 99 different types of items in your inventory. * MORE MORE MORE: It looks like while you can make up to 3 Éliatropes at a time, and drop tickets on each of them, your counterpart Dofus account will only get 1 of each. For example, if Éliatrope A drops the Poshield ticket, and Éliatrope B on the same account drops a Poshield ticket, my account in Dofus will only get 1 Poshield, and no more. The only way I can think of for you to get more is to create F2P accounts and have the F2P Éliatropes drop the tickets you want, get it into your F2P Dofus characters' inventory, then wait 2 months for it to be exchangeable to your regular accounts. Starting a Dungie After you've grouped your characters together, you only need 1 person to go to the dungie map, click on the dungie portal, and pick "Reserve a mon groupe", which will send a messagebox to your group members asking them to join the dungie with you. Pick Oui (yes) and when everyone has agreed, the dungie starter can pick Demarrer to start. Some battles require a certain strategy to be done, and some will give you use of a "special spell". There is no dodge locking in this game. Machines * Hat Workshop: Get required mats, put into machine, craft! The hat machine is at 0, -5 * Colors Workshop: Change your character's hat, hair, clothes colors at 2, -3 * Potions Workshop: 1, -4 * Bread Workshop: 0, -3 * (Cooking) Pot Workshop: -1, -4. There are a few hats not made at the hat machine but at the other machines. Hats You can find the list of hats here. I usually look at the uploaded images to which hat I want, get the name, then look up the recipe in the hat list. Runes Runes in this world are rare drops from certain dungeons that, when maged with a hat, bestow an additional spell on the wearer when that maged hat is worn. Runes can be maged onto a hat using the hat machine. There is currently no way to lvl a rune spell, take a rune off a hat, nor add another rune to a hat. * Attraction - Damage: 2 : In 25% of the cases: Steal 3 MP : In 25% of the cases: Steal 2 HP : In 25% of the cases: Steal 1 AP : In 25% of the cases: AP lost with the target: 2 * Berserker - Increase dmg 100% & +2 MP for 2 turns * Coup de Bowl - Not sure what this one does exactly, dmg x 2 or 1/2 something.. * Poison - Poison for 1 hp for 5 turns * Evasion - Evade 30% of the time for 5 turns * Kamasu-tar - Summon a baby Phorreur. Has more HP than the tofu summon so it's a li'l more hardy. * Range - +2 range for 2 turns. * Moir - Summon a Moir * Kamakaeshi - Linear ranged attack. Damage: 5 Runes seem to drop more easily in the Meditation dungeon: I've dropped 4 or so runes in 9 runs now. Sekritz! * Pumpkin Map: Go to 7, -3. Now search along the right side of the screen, and you should stumble upon the pumpkin patch. Coded Blocks You can find the draconic "Rosetta" stone @ 5, 1. "B." is the dragon Baltazar. He supplanted the goddess Éliatrope in the Éliatropes' minds. thumb|Alphabet Draconique * 3, -2 :Il a oublie son choix. :Il a oublie ce qu'il etait. :Il l a meme oubliee... :Mais il ne m'a pas oubli, moi. :B. :He has forgotten his choice. :He has forgotten what he was. :He has even forgotten... :But he has not forgotten me. * 6, 1 :Respirer sentir :Abandonner a l'esprit :Etre de perfection :.Kouett. :Lock represente. :Emrub en force :Breathe, feel :Surrender to the spirit :Be perfect :.Kouette. :Lock represents :Emrub in strength * 3, 2 :Chers enfants... :N'oublier pas les trois regles d'Emrub et surtout la plus importante d'entre elles... :Il est interdit de parler de lui... l'est interdit de parler de N... :B. :My dears... :Do not forget the three rules of Emrub, but especially the most important... :It is forbidden to talk about him... It is forbidden to talk about N... * 2, 4 :Il a voulu anéantir Emrub et ruiner notre rêve. :En nos ruines notre innocence. :B. :He wanted to destroy Emrub and ruin our dream. :In ruining, ruin our innocence. * 4, 6 :Au nom de l'equilibre :Je vous demande de rester loin de lui... :D'ignorer tout ce qu'il est... :Et surtout d'oublier ce qu'il a fait. :Piege au coeur d'Emrub il a pris forme. :B. :In the name of balance :I ask you to stay away from him... :Ignore all that is... :And most of what you have forgotten. :Trapped in the heart of Emrub it was formed. Kudos I'd like to thank * Deimos for her Dofus ticket info * Squirrelladventures for additional tips & corrections. Check out my talk page for more Squirrel tips if I haven't integrated them yet into this main page. * Darkchlor for getting me started on this game XD My contributions * Catégorie:Contenu